The present invention concerns a process for manufacturing a filtration device more particularly intended for filtering gases such as air for ventilating and/or heating and/or air conditioning rooms or motor vehicles.
The invention also concerns a filtration device manufactured by the above process.
Prior art filtration devices are made by spinning a thermoplastics polymer through nozzles to produce an intermingling of the filaments issuing from the nozzles forming, after cooling, a lap that can constitute a particle filter.
The prior art processes have the drawback of necessitating the superposition and binding together of a plurality of layers in order to obtain filters that are sufficiently efficient.
The filters obtained in this way have a high specific gravity and a high unit cost.
An aim of the invention is to manufacture a filtration device that is efficient and less dense and more economic than the prior art devices.